Bus Boy by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Então, às vezes, não há problema em falar com estranhos. Talvez. E só às vezes. .:. ღ SasuSaku /tradução/ EDITADA ღ .:. COMPLETA


_Uma história de ohwhatsherface_

_Tradu-adaptação por Kahli hime_

_Para Lele miga-do-coração-linda  
_

* * *

**O garoto do ônibus**

_segunda-feira_

- Eu sinto muito mesmo...

- ...

- Sasuke?

- Você bateu com o _meu_ carro.

Itachi lançou ao irmão mais novo um sorriso tímido e encolheu os ombros. Ele tentava manter a compostura, mas seus esforços foram em vão visto que sofria de uma violenta ressaca. O mais velho deslizou uma mão pela cabeleira desgrenhada e suspirou.

- Eu já sei. E também vou pagar pelos consertos e tudo mais, não se preocupe.

Sasuke balançou levemente a cabeça e continuou fitando o irmão incrédulo.

- Você bateu com o _meu_ carro.

- Eu sei. – Itachi respondeu, balançando a cabeça. – A noite passada. Esta manhã. Ah, eu não lembro... Mas o carro já está no mecânico, eu juro. Ele disse que levaria pelo menos de duas a três semanas para consertá-lo.

- Você bateu com o _meu_ carro.

- Mas, o que mais importa é que Itachi está bem e seguro. – Mikoto interveio, antes que o mais novo cometesse um _fraticídio_. – Certo, Sasuke?

Sasuke fechou a cara, enquanto empurrava Itachi para começar uma briga.

- Você bateu com o _meu_ carro!

- Sasuke... – Suspirou Mikoto.

- Não me venha com 'Sasuke', mãe. – Disse o mais novo, franzindo a testa. – Eu comprei esse carro quando tinha 17 anos, fiquei meses trabalhando nele e quando eu empresto pra esse idiota por uma noite, ele volta todo destruído! Sério? – Sasuke coçou a ponta do nariz e continuou. – Bem imbecil, como você acha que eu vou pra escola agora?

- Querido, você está levando isso muito a sério. – Disse Mikoto, levando a xícara de chá à boca, ignorando completamente a carranca furiosa de Sasuke. – Há uma solução simples para o seu problema de transporte. Basta pegar um ônibus.

Sasuke fitou a mãe ainda incrédulo. – Você tá de sacanagem com a minha cara, né?

Mikoto engasgou e levantou o dedo indicador desaprovando o linguajar do filho. – Isso é jeito de falar com a sua mãe, Sasu-chan?

Itachi não pôde agüentar, deixando escapar uma risadinha ao ouvir o apelido que a mãe dera ao mais novo, chamando a atenção de Sasuke de volta para seu irmão. Sasuke fitou o irmão, inspirou profundamente e expirou várias vezes tentando manter-se calmo. Sua mãe certamente teria um ataque se manchassem de sangue seu tapete novo.

- Você... – Começou Sasuke, tremendo de frustração. – Você... – Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. – Você é_ tão_ idiota!

Com estas últimas palavras, Sasuke virou-se e saiu da sala. No caminho, encontrou seu pai.

O chefe de polícia deixou o revolver e o coldre em cima da mesa e balançou a cabeça, saudando o filho. Fugaku não era exatamente um homem afetuoso, entretanto sua mulher e filhos sabiam que ele se importava com eles (bah os homens Uchicha não utilizavam o termo "amor").

- Soube do seu carro. – Fugaku disse com a voz grave, retirando o casaco e colocando-o no cabide. – Itachi está pagando pelos consertos, não é?

Sasuke acenou bruscamente. – Você não deveria estar gritando com ele por dirigir bêbado? Você é um policial!

Fugaku franziu o cenho, estreitando ligeiramente os olhos para fitar o filho. – Garoto, não me dê lição de moral. – Colocou o casaco no closet, virou-se sorridente para filho dando-lhe um leve tapa na testa como costumava fazer quando ele era menor. – Sasuke, pare de se preocupar tanto, seu irmão não perde por esperar.

Sasuke encarou lentamente o sorriso malvado de seu pai.

- Obrigado, pai.

* * *

_Terça-feira_

Sasuke se perguntava se tinha jogado pedra na cruz em sua vida passada. Ou talvez tivesse matado alguém. Não – ele provavelmente tinha jogado pedras na cruz _**e**_ matado alguém. Suspirou, maldizendo sua sorte ao notar que a chuva havia aumentado, e muito. Parecia que sua capa não seria mais suficiente para mantê-lo seco.

Enquanto continuava com seu monólogo interno, não percebeu que a água tinha parado de cair sobre si.

Com sua visão periférica, notou uma garota em pé ao seu lado, estava com o braço levantado para ajustar seu guarda-chuva amarelo mostarda à altura dele. Ele viu uma coisa rosa onde a cabeça dela provavelmente deveria estar, e se perguntou se ela estaria usando um chapéu. Girou a cabeça para realmente fitar a garota e confirmou que aquilo que ele pensara ser um chapéu era, na verdade, o cabelo dela. O cabelo dela era _cor de rosa_.

- Seu cabelo é rosa.

Sasuke estremeceu, ao perceber que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta.

A garota girou ligeiramente a cabeça, desviando o olhar da estrada para fitá-lo. Ela deu um sorrisinho insolente para ele. – É, não é?

- Hum. – Franziu a testa quando percebeu o tom zombeteiro que ela usou.

Sasuke desviou o olhar daquela face sorridente e tornou a fitar a estrada, desejando que o ônibus que ele precisava pegar chegasse logo. – Obrigado pelo guarda-chuva. – murmurou timidamente.

- Tudo bem, quero dizer você já parecia bastante deprimido.. – Disse ela encolhendo os ombros. – Não podia deixar aquele mundo de chuva caindo em você. Isso iria contra meus princípios morais.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou: é mesmo?

- Bem... – Seu sorriso insolente simplesmente aumentou. – Tá, tudo bem, não exatamente. Pra ser sincera, só fiz isso porque você é um gatinho.

Se a chuva não estivesse tão forte, Sasuke teria recuado. A única coisa que o mantinha debaixo do guarda-chuva era o fato de que a traseira do seu jeans estava ficando ensopada, então ele não queria ver o que a água poderia fazer com o resto de suas roupas.

Ela jogou a cabeça um pouco para trás e seus olhos verdes iluminaram-se enquanto ria do que via. Ele deve ter-lhe lançado um olhar muito assustado por ter sido pego numa situação tão desconfortável como aquela.

- Eu estava brincando! – Disse alto, enquanto empurrava Sasuke com o cotovelo. O movimento provocou um efeito forte, mas não o suficiente para tirá-lo da proteção do guarda-chuva. – Eu esperava que isso fizesse você sorrir.

- Como você pensou que me fazendo temer pela minha vida iria me fazer _sorrir_?

- Temer por sua vida? – Ela repetiu. – Como o fato de você ser um gatinho o faria sentir medo? – O rosto dela estava desconfortavelmente muito próximo ao dele, mas Sasuke tentou não parecer nervoso. – Você não é ginofóbico, é?

Outra vez, Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha para aquela garota tão peculiar. – Como?

- Medo de mulheres. – Elucidou. - Quem tem medo de mulheres. Eu estava um dia desses esperando por uma amiga minha na biblioteca, quando encontrei esse livro que tinha uma lista de medos, aí eu li sobre esse. Você sabia que ombrofobia é medo de chuva?

Sasuke imediatamente olhou para ela, percebendo a piada sutil. – Eu _não tenho_ medo de chuva.

- Claro que não...

- Muito menos medo de mulheres!

- Claro. – Antes mesmo que ele pudesse continuar a retrucar, ela abriu a boca novamente. – Eu to falando demais, não tô? Desculpa. Tenho a tendência a fazer isso quando estou nervosa.

Sasuke a fitou. – Por que você está nervosa?

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. – Por várias razões.

- Você é esquisita. – Disse o rapaz sem rodeios.

Ela encolheu os ombros. – Faz parte do meu charme.

Ele não tinha percebido que o ônibus que tinha parado à sua frente, de número 82, era o _seu_. Simplesmente ficou olhando, quando a jovem empurrou o guarda-chuva na direção do seu peito, esquivando-se de sua proteção, correndo diretamente para o ônibus. Do primeiro degrau, ela sorriu e apontou para o guarda-chuva.

- Pode ficar com ele. Tchau!

As portas se fecharam e Sasuke ficou olhando o ônibus partir. Permaneceu numa espécie de torpor, até que notou o número na traseira do ônibus: 82. Amaldiçoou sua sorte por tê-lo perdido.

* * *

_Quarta-feira_

- Estava preocupada, achando que aquela chuva fosse comer você vivo antes que conseguisse pegar o ônibus. Agora vejo que está tudo bem apesar de tudo.

Sasuke olhou por cima de seu telefone e viu a menina que há cerca de duas semanas que lhe emprestara o guarda-chuva. Seus cabelos cor de rosa estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado, tinha até uma caneta no meio dele, e o penteado deixava à mostra os vários brincos que ela usava.

Ela olhou ao redor do ônibus procurando um lugar para se sentar, deu de ombros quando não encontrou nenhum.

- Posso me sentar aí? - Perguntou educadamente, apontando para o lugar vazio ao lado dele, onde o rapaz havia jogado sua mochila.

Relutante, Sasuke pegou sua mochila e a colocou no chão. Ela imediatamente se sentou ao lado dele, esboçando um sorriso largo.

- Obrigada.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ele viu um fone de ouvido branco pendurado para fora do cachecol cinza, e alguns fios por dentro da blusa dela. A teoria dele foi confirmada quando ela tirou o iPod do bolso e puxou o fio até conseguir tirar os fones de ouvido para fora de sua blusa. Colocou um no próprio ouvido e segurou o outro na direção dele, sorrindo-lhe cordialmente.

Após fitá-la por alguns segundos, Sasuke aceitou o fone de ouvido e o colocou na orelha.

- Devo presumir que estamos indo para o mesmo lugar. – Murmurou, sem olhar para ele.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto a fitava. – Por que diz isso?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Bem, esse é o ônibus 82B, o _expresso_ que vai direto para a faculdade – quer dizer que ninguém que pega esse ônibus quer perder tempo (apontou, com um ar perspicaz, para o ponto de ônibus do lado de fora da janela, onde o deles não parara, e somente o ônibus 82, regular, o fazia) – implica que estamos indo para o mesmo lugar, ou seja, o ponto final. – Ela apontou para a mochila dele e deu uns tapinhas na sua. – E nós dois estamos usando mochilas, não é mesmo?

- Parabéns. – Cumprimentou Sasuke sem muita vontade. Ele deu um olhar desinteressado para aquela garota peculiar com quem, apesar de tudo, achava interessante conversar. – Gostaria de um prêmio por isso?

- Claro! – Respondeu ela sorridente, batendo palmas como uma criança.

Sasuke bufou. - Um chocolate?

- Na verdade, eu queria saber o seu nome.

Naquele momento, Sasuke foi pego de surpresa, embora nunca admitisse isso. Recompôs-se e lançou um olhar seco para ela. – Bem, você vai direto ao ponto...

Ela sorriu. - Faz parte do meu charme.

- E que charme seria esse? – Perguntou o rapaz sarcástico. Quando ele a viu abrir a boca para responder, levantou um dedo para cima na esperança de silenciá-la, e para sua surpresa, conseguiu. Sasuke suspirou, decidindo apenas responder a pergunta dela. – É Sasuke.

- Legal, disse ela alegremente com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Sabe, normalmente quando alguém diz o nome a outra pessoa diz o _seu _em retribuição.

O sorriso dela só aumentou. - Você não percebeu ainda, _Sasuke?_ Eu não sou normal.

Ela puxou o fiozinho amarelo que estava acima de Sasuke, para fazer sinal para o ônibus parar.

Quando o ônibus começou a diminuir a velocidade perto da próxima parada - cerca de dois quarteirões da universidade - ela se levantou.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou o rapaz. Ele estava falando muito mais do que de costume, _demais _para o seu gosto.

- To afim de caminhar um pouco. - Respondeu com um encolher de ombros. Ela manteve o equilíbrio, segurando em uma das barras quando o motorista pisou nos freios. - Vejo você por aí! Tchau, Sasuke!

Curiosamente, Sasuke descobriu que gostava do jeito como ela disse seu nome.

* * *

_Quinta-feira_

Sasuke não sabia como agir quando na quinta-feira seguinte, depois de ficar na biblioteca até antes de fechar, e esperando o ônibus já bastante cansado, viu aquela garota, _mais uma vez_.

Ele não gostava de sentar nos bancos traseiros do ônibus, deixou aqueles lugares para sua perseguidora de cabelos rosados. Após um momento de reflexão, largou sua mochila no chão e sentou-se na fileira em frente à dela.

Uma parte dele esperava que ela dissesse algo espirituoso e sem sentido; ficou desapontado quando nada aconteceu.

Encolhendo levemente os ombros, Sasuke pescou no bolso da calça o seu iPod.

E quase saltou com o susto, quando sentiu uma respiração em seu pescoço e viu, com o canto dos olhos, uma cabeleira rosada.

- Então eu estava lendo algumas coisas no _PostSecret_ * um dia desses, Sasuke.

Sasuke sentiu-se um pouco aliviado com aquela declaração de improviso. Por sua vez, não se incomodou em virar-se para poder fitar apropriadamente o rosto dela. Arrependeu-se não fazê-lo segundos antes, enquanto sua bolsa fora jogada em seu colo e o assento ao seu lado fora rapidamente ocupado pela garota. Ele suspirou. – Você leu?

- Eu li. - Seus lábios cor de rosa estavam curvados em um pequeno sorriso. – Não consigo lembrar bem como era, era mais ou menos assim, tinha um cara que reparou que as pessoas dificilmente se sentavam ao seu lado no ônibus e quando o ônibus começava a encher, ele era geralmente a última pessoa que alguém gostaria de se sentar ao lado.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto retirava o fone do ouvido. – Tenho que admitir, você está certa.

- Na verdade, estou.

Ele esperou quieto na expectativa da resposta dela, mas após um minuto nada aconteceu. Sasuke suspirou. – E _qual_ é o _seu_ ponto?

- Ah, você queria ouvir? – A pergunta da garota foi feita num tom de gozação extrema, que Sasuke julgou não combinar com a personalidade dela. – Não parecia que você queria ouvir...

- Não pensei que o fato de _não ligar_ para sua resposta impediria você de me dizer. – Respondeu com firmeza. Já estava tarde, ele estava cansado e de mal-humor. A razão dele estar na biblioteca até tão tarde fora porque ele e Naruto esperaram até o último minuto para começarem um projeto que teriam de entregar no dia seguinte, e desde que Naruto era _Naruto_, não conseguiram colocar nada no papel durante as primeiras horas, além disso discutiram durante a maior parte do tempo. – Então, você vai me dizer qual é o_ seu_ ponto?

Ela cruzou os braços e examinou suas unhas pintadas de verde. – Não. - E enquanto ele soltava um suspiro, ela continuou. – Você obviamente não quer saber o meu ponto-de-vista, levando em consideração sua resposta anterior. Então, vou poupá-lo dessa tortura e manter minha opinião somente pra mim, Sasuke. – Assentindo com a cabeça e olhando-o friamente, acrescentou. – É isso aí.

Sasuke respirou fundo e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, encostando sua testa contra a janela fria.

- Você é _tão_ irritante. – Sibilou o rapaz, enquanto fechava os olhos.

Ele ouviu o riso dela. - Faz parte do meu charme.

- É a terceira vez que você alega ter um charme. – afirmou, abrindo os olhos para fitá-la, incrédulo. – Agora, de volta ao ponto – ao _seu_ ponto.

- Meu ponto? – Repetiu ela. – Ah, _aquele_ ponto... – Apertou os lábios, movendo seus olhos esmeralda timidamente de um lado para o outro, enquanto corava. – Ahm... então... pra ser honesta eu meio que esqueci completamente.

Sasuke olhou para ela. – Alguém já te disse que você é realmente_ muito_ irritante?

Ela assentiu ansiosa. – É obvio, gênio. _Você_ acabou de fazer isso.

Balançou umas mexas de seu cabelo rosa por cima dos ombros, pondo um sorriso arrogante nos lábios. – Mas, como eu já disse, faz ...

- Parte do seu charme. – Completou o rapaz em voz alta. – Tá, tanto faz.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou ela, trazendo seu rosto perto demais do dele.

Sasuke afastou-se alguns centímetros, ficando um pouco vesgo na tentativa de encontrar os olhos dela perante toda aquela proximidade. Piscou algumas vezes e depois a fitou, observando o curioso sorriso na face dela. Era pequeno e puxado no canto da boca, mas seus olhos mostravam um brilho feliz.

- Não. – Murmurou, balançando a cabeça. – Tá tudo bem. – Contra sua vontade, seus lábios moveram-se, para seu desgosto e ela pode ver um pequeno sorriso na face dele.

O sorriso dela aumentou imensamente. – Você tem um sorriso adorável, Sasuke.

- Hn hn. – Fez uma careta para ela e virou o rosto para o lado, em direção à janela, para esconder a face, agora, corada.

"_Assim como você". _

_

* * *

_

_Sexta-feira_

Desde então, a interação dos dois foi mantida ao mínimo. As provas tinham finalmente, terminado, e com o início de um novo semestre, Sasuke poderia antecipar uma conversa casual com aquela garota_ cujo-nome-não-sabia_.

O carro dele já estava consertado, entretanto algo o impulsionava a tomar o ônibus. Talvez, e de repente, o amor pelo meio ambiente tivesse crescido em seu coração, ou talvez ele só não quisesse ou estivesse muito cansado para dirigir. No entanto, era muito severo para admitir para si mesmo que _não_ era pela possibilidade de encontrar _aquela garota_ novamente.

Quando a viu, ela estava no ponto de ônibus logo na esquina de sua casa. As nuvens estavam espessas e cinzentas, e havia uma garoa que foi aumentando ao passar do tempo. Ela mudava o peso de seu peso de um pé para outro enquanto esperava bastante impaciente pelo o ônibus, provavelmente porque esquecera o guarda-chuva ou algo do tipo. Mordia o lábio inferior, borrando um pouco o brilho labial que estava usando. Quando finalmente percebeu a aproximação dele, endireitou sua postura e sorriu-lhe, acenando.

- Olá. – Cumprimentou Sasuke lentamente, um pouco nervoso com o seu comportamento estranho da garota.

- Oi. – Respondeu. – Parou de morder o lábio, começando a brincar com a bainha da blusa. – Então... eu menti.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Como?

- Sobre ter um charme. – Explicou. – menti sobre isso. Na verdade, eu não tenho. Sou mais do tipo de pessoa _que-não-pára-de-falar-enquanto-internamente-tenta-calar-a-droga-de-boca. _Isso é realmente é uma droga, mas... – Ela deu de ombros timidamente. – Deixa pra lá, não podemos _todos_ ser perfeitos mesmo.

Seu sorriso aumentou e ela piscou. – Ou então, você simplesmente ficaria igual a todo mundo.

Lentamente, Sasuke assentiu. – Verdade.

Ela se encolheu. – Tá vendo só? To fazendo isso de novo: falando sem parar. De qualquer forma, o ponto de tudo isso – tentando ser encontadora e tal é que... Realmente gosto de você. Eu acho.

- Você acha? – Ele repetiu, arqueando a outra sobrancelha, rindo um pouquinho.

- É, acho que sim. – Acenou com a cabeça confiante, segurando uma mão sobre a outra. – Eu gosto. Sei que a gente só encontrou, o que, umas três vezes – essa é a quarta, mas e daí, certo? Você... – Fechou os olhos por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça e suspirar. – Eu sei lá, você simplesmente faz com que alguma coisa em mim... ah sei lá ... parece que tenho borboletas no estômago*.

Quando estou perto de você Sasuke, não consigo _deixar de_ sorrir.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela ergueu um dedo e o pousou nos lábios dele.

- Espera. – Ela retirou do bolso um pedaço de papel dobrado e começou a lê-lo.

_"Dressed up to the eyes, it's a wonderful surprise to see your shoes and your spirits rise, throwing out your frown and just smiling at the sound…"_

_(Vestido para encher os olhos_

_É uma maravilhosa surpresa_

_Ver seus sapatos e a ascensão de seu espírito_

_Jogando fora sua carranca_

_E somente sorrindo ao som)** _

Sasuke piscou os olhos, pensativo.

"_Mas que diabo é isso?"_

_"And as sleek as a shriek, spinning round and round, always take a big bite – it's such a gorgeous sight to see you in the middle of the night."_

"_E tão sagaz como um grito_

_Girando, rodando e rodando_

_Sempre dê uma grande mordida_

_É uma visão tão deslumbrante_

_Ver você no meio da noite"_

Ela respirou fundo e fez uma pausa para morder nervosamente os lábios antes de recomeçar.

_"You can never get enough – enough of this stuff."_

"_Você nunca podrá ter o bastante_

_O bastante disso."_

Ela desviou o olhar do papel, amassado-o.

_"It's Friday I'm in like". __***_

Ele não pode se conter e bufou diante da pobre tentativa de interpretação da música de The Cure. – Eu nem mesmo sei o seu nome.

- É Sakura.

- Sakura…- Murmurou, testando a palavra em sua boca. - Hn. Hn.

- Então, esse semester, eu tenho as segundas e quartas livres. – Informou Sakura. – Nas terças, minhas aulas são no _campus_ Senju e nas quintas tenho aulas à noite. – Inclinou um pouco a cabeça e piscou. – Mas, acho que você e eu temos as sextas livres.

Não sabia ao certo _o que_ dizer, e em vez disso, ele abriu o guarda-chuva, segurando-o sobre os dois. Sakura riu ao notar que a chuva havia molhado o cabelo dele e apesar disso continuava, desafiando à gravidade, completamente desajeitado. – Seu cabelo ainda tá espetado.

Sasuke sorriu para ela. – Está, não é mesmo?

Ela deu um passo à frente para ficar mais próxima do rapaz, até que seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância, os olhos esmeralda totalmente atraídos pelos lábios dele.

Então, ele a beijou. Tão suave, quase como um fio de luz entre seus labios, enquanto sua mão livre deslizava pelo braço dela até chegar em sua bochecha.

Sua pele reagia ao seu toque e à forma como acariciava sua face, ele a trouxe para mais próximo, pressionando sua boca firmemente à dela.

Ela ergueu os braços, envolvendo o pescoço dele num suave enlace e, em seguida, lentamente e já sem fôlego, afastaou-se do beijo. Pressionou sua testa contra a dele e começou a sentir o calor de sua respiração.

- Obrigada pelo guarda-chuva. – Murmurou antes de beijá-lo novamente, deixando um sorriso escapar.

_E daí que ela não leu a letra da música corretamente?_

Sexta-feira era pefeita para se apaixonar, e algo lhe dizia que com o Sasuke, isso aconteceria logo logo.

**Fim!**

**

* * *

**

_* metáfora tomada emprestada de sthepie pq eu não consegui encaixar de jeito nenhum **flutter **nessa sentença!._

_**tradução terra: sou péssima com poemas, rimas e afins!_

_*** é muito engraçado, vcs podem ir ao terra e conferir a letra na íntegra. Sakura erra um monte de coisas... Evidente que a interpretação da letra fica pra lá de prejudicada. risos_

_

* * *

_

_Oh gente, gostou?_

_Essa foi a minha primeira tradução de uma sasusaku :)_

_Espero que tenham gostado, e é claro que **reviews** serão muito apreciados ;)_

_Beijinhos_

_Hime-chan  
_


End file.
